


En un arrebato

by tactlessheart



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactlessheart/pseuds/tactlessheart
Summary: —Ah, sí —Nagisa sacó un grueso pedazo de papel de su mochila—. Quiero esto —empezó, colocando el dibujo en el mostrador—, tatuado en mi muslo.[Una traducción de On a Whim de Xyliandra]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On a Whim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273641) by [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra). 



—Oh por dios, Rei, deberías hacerte una perforación —declaró Nagisa mientras se aproximaban a la tienda. Rei palideció y se tambaleó ligeramente. Rin soltó una risita, abriendo la puerta para los dos. Nagisa le sonrío alegremente antes de jalar a Rei a través del establecimiento.

—No me voy a hacer una perforación —insistió Rei, alejándose del alcance de Nagisa y ajustando sus lentes.

—Podrías perforarte las orejas —Nagisa se extendió para agarrar las orejas de Rei pero fue abatido rápidamente—, Tienes razón, eso es aburrido ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Perfórate el ombligo! —Nagisa intentó tocar el estómago de Rei. Rei apenas esquivó el intento con una protesta sonrojada— ¡Mira! ¡Hasta tienen un anillo para el ombligo de mariposa! —Nagisa exclamó, apuntando al estuche de joyería— ¡Es el destino!

—No —Rei tomó un vistazo por la tienda, levemente irritado de que Rin no haya intervenido todavía.

—¿Estás seguuuuuro, Rei-chan? —Nagisa se inclinó hacia delante, moviendo las pestañas inocentemente. Rei no se lo creyó ni por un segundo— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres perforarte los pezones? —Nagisa preguntó, pellizcando velozmente los pezones de Rei antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar. Rei soltó un agudo chillido y cubrió su pecho con los brazos en defensa. Nagisa rompió a reír mientras que Rin calladamente rio entre dientes en su mano.

—¡Nagisa! —Rei chilló avergonzado, luego le lanzó una mirada a Rin por unírsele.

—Lo digo en serio. Te verías genial.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Riiiiiiiiin —lloriqueó Nagisa—, Dile a tu novio que se vería sensual con los pezones perforados —Rin miró entre ambos con una expresión perpleja, debatiendo en el lado de quién ponerse.

—Rei —empezó, mirando a Nagisa de reojo con una sonrisa malandrina—, Te ves sensual sin los pezones perforados.

—¡Traidor! —chilló Nagisa.

—Y por eso es que tú eres mi favorito —declaró Rei con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Qué? ¡Él no puede ser tu favorito! -—lloró Nagisa, aferrándose al brazo de Rei y frotándose gentilmente contra su pecho— ¡Soy tu favorito! ¡Soy el favorito de todos! ¡Ha sido científicamente comprobado!

—Refuto ese estudio —Nagisa cambió de táctica, aferrándose al brazo de Rin en vez.

—¡Rin! ¡Se suponía que estuvieras de mi lado!

—Nagisa, ¿siquiera sabes cuánto tardan las perforaciones en los pezones en sanar? —Rin preguntó, mirando firme al rubio.

—Dos meses —declaró demasiado rápido—, ¿Tal vez? ¿Tres? Yo qué sé, no investigué un carajo.

—De tres meses a un año —Rin recalcó. Nagisa dejó salir un sonido de estupor, alejándose de Rin.

—¡Qué!

—Y no puedes jugar con ellos hasta que hayan sanado.

Nagisa rodeó la cintura de Rei con los brazos— Perdón por haber querido que ustedes dos estuvieran perforados —susurró frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de Rei.

—Si ya terminaste de acosar a tu amigo —empezó una voz femenina, causando que el trío volteara su atención a la castaña, que los miraba con una expresión abstraído desde su banquito.

—¡Nunca terminaré de acosar a mi Rei-chan! —declaró Nagisa dramáticamente.

—Nagisa —advirtió Rin. Nagisa dejó ir a Rei haciendo pucheros—, Puedes acosarlo cuando lleguemos a casa, ahora hazte tu maldito tatuaje antes de que Rei lo prohíba.

—Yo nunca haría tal cosa —Rei rebatió, viéndose ofendido por la sugerencia. Rin miró a Rei y arqueó una ceja. Rei miró para otro lado y musitó—, Disuadir tal vez, pero no prohibir...

—Y él te escucha a ti mucho más de lo que piensas que lo hace.

—¡Tú también! —acusó Nagisa.

—¿Así que quieres un tatuaje? —Preguntó el artista, levantándose de su silla para apoyarse en el mostrador— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Ah, sí —Nagisa sacó un grueso pedazo de papel de su mochila—. Quiero esto —empezó, colocando el dibujo en el mostrador—, tatuado en mi muslo.

—¿Acaso no es esa camiseta que usabas todo el maldito tiempo en la preparatoria? —preguntó Rin.

—Sí, lo es —Rei concordó después de observar la imagen—, Nagisa, ¿por qué te estás tatuando un pingüino de caricatura en tu muslo?

—Porque me gusta —respondió Nagisa, alisando los bordas arrugados del papel. Rei frunció el ceño y miró a Rin.

—¿No debería un tatuaje significar algo? —preguntó Rin, escéptico.

—Significa que me gusta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeado este tatuaje? —interrumpió el artista, examinando el dibujo.

—Ummm —la cara de Nagisa se arrugó brevemente mientras calculaba—, Un par de meses, supongo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Rin en incredulidad— Y te lo estás tatuando permanentemente en el puto muslo.

—¡Así es! —Pio Nagisa, saltando un poco sobre las plantas de sus pies— ¡Y va a ser genial!

—Me adelantaré y haré la plantilla —dijo el artista, tomando el dibujo de Nagisa y dejando a los tres más o menos solos.

—Nagisa, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó Rei cuidadosamente, no queriendo lastimar a su novio— Puedo apreciar que escogiste una locación discreta para tu tatuaje, pero el diseño-

—¡Es perfecto! Haru lo dibujó para mí. ¿Acaso no es genial que tendré el arte de Haru tatuado en mí por siempre?

—Es la parte del por siempre la que me preocupa —farfulló Rei—, Pero supongo que si ya tomaste la decisión...

—¡Está tomada! —Nagisa le sonrío alegre a Rei. Jaló el brazo de Rei para agacharlo un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Gracias, corazoncito.

—Siempre se rinde ante ti —se quejó Rin, pretendiendo hacer pucheros.

—No siempre —refutó Nagisa—. No se va a hacer ninguna perforación —Nagisa le sacó la lengua a Rin.

—Y no puedo evitar darme cuenta que nunca intentaste persuadirme para que me haga una perforación. Muchas gracias, idiota. Supongo que ahora sé a quién amas más.

—¡RinRin eso no es verdad! —gimoteó Nagisa, colgándose a Rin.

—Sí, claro —gruñó Rin poco entusiasta, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

—Y no te lo pedí porque no puedes hacerte una perforación porque entonces no podrías nadar.

—Es verdad.

—Pero podrías hacerte un tatuaje. Ya estarías sanado en menos de un mes —Rin consideró esto por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Nah, no ahora. Tendría que buscar diseños primero. No todos decidimos alterar nuestros cuerpos en un arrebato —a Nagisa le brillaban los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿te harás uno conmigo la próxima vez?

—¿La próxima vez? —Repitió Rei incrédulo— Precisamente, ¿cuántos tatuajes planeas hacerte? —Nagisa levantó los hombros.

—Pues no sé, no lo he pensado mucho.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —suspiró Rei, frotándose la cien con el dedo índice y el pulgar. Rin se rio.

—Si Nagisa meditara las cosas, no estaríamos aquí ahora —dijo con una sonrisa, estirando los brazos hacia Rei. Después de un momento de considerar las palabras de Rin, Rei tomó las manos de Rin en las suyas, entendiendo que Rin se refería a mucho más que estar parados en una tienda de tatuajes en un arrebato.

—Tienes un punto —concordó Rei, apretando la mano de Rin con cariño. Los dos se soltaron rápidamente cuando el artista carraspeó.

—¿Quieres que el tatuaje tenga los mismos colores que el boceto? —preguntó

—¡Así es! —Nagisa soltó a Rin para postrar su atención en el artista— Bueno, el pingüino será negro con naranja y el vientre será sólo mi piel y habrá una mariposa roja y una mariposa morada.

—¿No preferirías que las mariposas tuvieran ambos colores?

—¡Para nada! Se supone que son mis dos nadadores de estilo mariposa favorita. ¡Y yo soy el pingüino persiguiéndolas!  —Nagisa les echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver las reacciones de sus novios. Ambos sonrojados y viéndose adecuadamente apenados. El artista miró al trío y sonrió satisfecho.

—Parece que tu tatuaje tiene significado después de todo —Nagisa sonrió ampliamente pero permaneció callado—. De acuerdo, ¿estás listo?

—Totalmente —asintió Nagisa emocionado—, Hagamos esta cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo traduje a las 2 AM así que me disculpo por los errores que podría tener (?)


End file.
